Gatáki
by Ishiguro Aname
Summary: "- Estamos mesmo brigando por causa de um gato! - o loiro desfez a sua pose e abriu os braços em sinal de descrença, olhando para Camus em seguida." Com o orgulho ferido, Milo tenta fazer amizade com o adorado bichinho de estimação do namorado, que não vai lá muito com a sua cara!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus respectivos não me pertencem, e sim ao mestre Kurumada. História criada sem fins lucrativos!

É bem curtinha, meio bobinha, mas é o meu xodó, então espero que gostem de ler essa fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la! :3

**AVISO: contém relacionamento homossexual (romance entre dois homens). Não leia se não for do seu agrado!**

* * *

– Camus, de verdade – dizia o loiro, se aproximando do estofado onde uma pequena bola de pelos se encolhia, amedrontada – esse gato não vai com a minha cara!

O ruivo balançava negativamente a cabeça ante as reclamações do seu amante, que tentava insistentemente pegar o felino arisco no colo. Não que o gato fosse bravo ou ameaçasse avançar no grego, mas parecia querer uma boa distância.

– Ora, Milo, ele não é obrigado a aceitar os seus afagos só porque você quer mimá-lo, deixe-o em paz e sente-se logo aqui – apontou o espaço vazio ao seu lado, no oposto de onde o felino quase atravessava o encosto de tanto que se encolhia.

– Gato enjoado!

Não queria simplesmente mimá-lo, aquilo feria dolorosamente o seu orgulho! Via nas confraternizações que Camus fazia em sua casa como aquela bola de pelos sem moral se esfregava em cada um dos convidados, lembrava-se amargamente da festa surpresa que fizera para o francês na ultima semana, a maneira como o animalzinho pulou no colo de Saga – um velho amigo – e não saiu de lá enquanto Milo não apareceu para "espantá-lo". Ainda também como aquele filho de uma desgraça ficou se esfregando nas pernas de Aiolia até Kanon mesmo pegá-lo no colo e tomar posse da criaturinha até a hora de irem embora... Mas nenhum deles era namorado do ruivo, ele que o era. Milo! E como o bichano não lhe aceitava de maneira alguma?

Tentou mais uma vez aproximar a sua mão das orelhinhas pontudas, aproveitando-se do encurralamento em que o próprio se enfiou. O mio que o gato soltou fora tão agudo que Milo precisou se afastar, dando a abertura certeira para ele sair correndo até a área. Desolado, o loiro bufou e se enterrou no sofá onde antes estava seu alvo. A cara de abandono quase fez Camus sentir dó do amado. Quase.

– Ele não vai pular no seu colo e enchê-lo de amor se continuar o assustando desse jeito, tem sorte de Jean ser assim, caso contrário quem estaria gritando de desespero seria você, _mon che_r.

– Não é justo ele não gostar logo de mim! Quem esse gato maldito pensa que é pra me desprezar assim? Guarde as minhas palavras, Camus, até a próxima festa ele vai gostar de mim, ou eu não me chamo Milo Amathe!

Camus balançou mais uma vez a cabeça, incontáveis vezes ele fez isso naquela noite. Só então, após analisar cuidadosamente as palavras do loiro, é que se deu conta do mais obvio.

– Milo, está com ciúmes? – perguntou em tom descrente, mas com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

– Ciúmes desse gato estupido? É claro que não, eu até agradeço por ele não ser chato como os outros e dormir na sua cama ou ficar espiando a gente pela porta! – cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado, procurando sinais do felino.

– Deixe-me reformular a minha pergunta, _cher_ – virou-se para Milo, que ainda procurava Jean – Tem ciúmes porque ele aceita os outros, mas tem uma evidente birra contra a sua pessoa, acertei?

A cara fechada do grego respondeu por todas as palavras. Até porque jamais assumiria isso dessa maneira, para depois Camus o acusar de infantil e sempre perceber que fechava a cara quando via Jean se engraçando com outros. Principalmente Saga e Aiolia, o ex do seu francês e o seu próprio melhor amigo, não fosse por Milo eles nunca estariam presentes na vida do casal, não parava de pensar em como era mal agradecido.

– Quer parar de pensar besteiras? – em um salto se levantou do sofá e encarou o ruivo, os dentes cerrados em puro desgosto – Me diga, Camus, como será quando eu vier morar aqui com você? Vou ser obrigado a conviver com um gato estúpido que nem ao menos chega perto de mim? Um interesseiro que só olha pra minha cara quando eu tenho um pedaço de pão na mão? Se fosse um cachorro... Mas não, meu amor, você tinha que ir arranjar logo um gato. Um gato fresco! Só te aviso, francês, se ele continuar com essa ceninha pra cima de mim, será eu ou ele! – e caiu sentado mais uma vez no sofá, com um bico ainda maior, sem se dar conta de que aquela birra estava tirando o homem ao seu lado do sério.

– Se um dia você vir a morar comigo, é claro que Jean terá de aceita-lo de um jeito ou de outro, mas ele parece ter muita maturidade se afastando de você invés de expulsá-lo como um outro gato ou cachorro faria. Agradeça mesmo por ele fugir, já lhe falei. E nem pense que vai me obrigar a escolher entre vocês dois, senhor Milo, não seria capaz de tamanho desprezo nem por um e nem pelo outro.

Por um momento, Milo chegou a levar em consideração as palavras de seu amado. Lembrou-se de quando aquele gato apareceu em suas vidas, foi ainda no segundo mês em que estavam saindo, no aniversário de 27 anos de Camus, há dois anos, que ele cismou que queria um animal de estimação para lhe fazer companhia e levou o grego apenas por insistência. Quando chegaram ao pet shop, uma infinidade de animais, dos mais variados tipos, tamanhos, formatos e cores esperavam pra sair logo daqueles cubículos onde eram obrigados a ficar trancados, mas foi um dócil chartreux (1) de pelos bem azulados e olhos alaranjados que o conquistou logo de cara.

Era sim um gato muito bonito, filhote, mas com pelos macios e muito bem cuidados. Estava em uma vitrine separada dos outros, e sozinho. Eram todos separados pela nacionalidade e ele era o único, ainda sim o que mais chamava a atenção. Camus pareceu nublar tudo em sua volta para ter olhos somente para aquele gato tão engraçadinho que dormia com a cara praticamente esmagada no vidro, e Milo não evitou rir quando o francês colocou a mão no vidro e o francês felino também esticou a patinha. Em menos de dois minutos, havia sido escolhido o novo mascote.

No começo, os dois franceses não se desgrudavam sequer um minuto. Era quase um sacrifício Milo conseguir tirar Camus de casa para saírem, e ele mesmo tinha dó de deixar o gato sozinho, mas reconheceu que no começo era melhor acostumá-lo aos poucos. Não havia tanto atrito entre o grego e o animalzinho nos primeiros tempos, eles mal se encostavam ou se davam atenção, já que tinham em abundância do ruivo. Apenas depois de um tempo é que Jean desenvolveu uma pequena birra pelo loiro que se desenrolou até chegar ao episódio atual.

– Vai mesmo deixar esse gato se desfazer de mim desse jeito, Camus?

– Não vou me desfazer dele apenas porque você está com o orgulho ferido, Milo, ele é o meu gato e eu gosto dele, nada, nem mesmo você, vai me fazer deixa-lo de lado ou afastá-lo de mim, me entendeu? – o ruivo encarou o namorado e elevou a voz – Tome algo como exemplo, não gosto daquele seu primo Afrodite e nem por isso eu o fiz se afastar dele, e olha que ele sempre deu em cima de mim nas festas de família nos últimos três anos!

– Está aí, a diferença é que Afrodite é o meu primo, não posso me desfazer da minha família, e ao contrário dessa bola de pelos comigo, ele pelo menos te adora – agora era Milo quem elevava a sua voz, mas ainda se encontrava de cara virada e braços cruzados, evitando o olhar gélido do outro.

– Então quer que o Jean o queira levar par a cama? Ora, Milo, não digo que isso é um "adorar" muito saudável – sorriu, irônico.

– Sua ironia me encanta, mas um pouco de consideração por mim esse gato deveria ter, sou seu namorado, qual o problema dele me respeitar por isso?

– Ele apenas não vai com a sua cara e se afasta. E convenhamos, não é de se espantar, considerando a criatura barulhenta e escandalosa que você é. Jean é um gato que gosta de silêncio, não muito diferente de mim!

– Estamos mesmo brigando por causa de um gato?! – o loiro desfez a sua pose e abriu os braços em sinal de descrença, olhando para Camus em seguida.

Um ronronar na porta da cozinha os silenciou por um instante e olharam para o seu emissor com carinho. Ele escondia o rostinho no meio das patas, de forma manhosa, e balançava o rabo com leveza, os pelos curtos visivelmente arrepiados.

– O problema dele é ser frio, insensível e indiferente comigo. Tinha que cria-lo para ser tão parecido com você? Porque, pelo o que eu saiba, essa é uma raça que se socializa com facilidade – a voz de Milo abrandou um pouco, observava o felino manhoso que ainda resistia em olhá-lo.

– Deve saber que é uma raça que não gosta de gritarias e discussões também, _non, mon amour_? – acariciou levemente a mão do outro que estava em cima da própria perna, com movimentos circulares pequenos – E vou ignorar o fato de que você o chamou de estúpido, bichano e fresco há alguns minutos e agora o comparou comigo.

– Essa sua habilidade de analisar tudo o que eu digo é o que mais me encanta em você, Camyu – o clima suavizou após um riso baixo e o apelido tão antigo sussurrado para preservar aquele momento. Arrependido pela discussão boba, sorriu tristemente para o bichinho e falou como se ele pudesse entende-lo – Eu apenas queria conquista-lo, quero que ele entenda que por eu ser tão presente – e se disser que sou uma presença agitada eu juro que te bato – gostaria que ele me visse como alguém de confiança também.

Não pode deixar de rir da advertência do namorado, sentiu mesmo vontade de dizer aquilo. O sentido em brigarem tanto era nulo, sabiam perfeitamente o que cada um falaria e sabiam que esses pequenos desentendimentos jamais renderiam, apesar de serem frequentes. Conhecendo tão bem o seu amado grego é que entendeu o sentimento dele em relação ao seu mascote. Camus o amava tanto quanto ao gato, e queria dar o mesmo sentimento a ele, queria cuidá-lo, trata-lo e mimá-lo como ele mesmo o fazia consigo, dormir com o gato quando o francês o colocasse para fora de casa por causa de alguma travessura. Sentia-se na responsabilidade de amar aquilo que Camus também amava e cuidava com igual esmero. Também sabia que a ideia de tirá-lo de casa era apenas revolta, porque Milo também o amava como se fosse o próprio dono da criaturinha birrenta.

– Eu sei como pode conquista-lo, _ange_. - ajoelhou-se no sofá e espalmou a mão no peito de Milo, enquanto se apoiava no encosto do sofá com a outra. Empurrou-o delicadamente e deitou-se por cima, distribuindo selinhos demorados pela face do grego que lhe sorria tão amavelmente – Para conquistar alguém tão frio, continue sendo o que você é. Ele não vai resistir aos seus encantos e logo não vai mais te querer longe – olhou profundamente nos orbes azuis abaixo de si, com o próprio olhar cheio de carinho e amor.

– Não vai ficar com ciúmes se eu continuar o atormentando, ele não quiser mais me soltar e eu viciar naqueles olhos maravilhosos e no jeito esnobe dele? – suas mãos passeavam pelas costas e amarrotava a camisa social de tecido fino do amante, a levantando cada vez que a carícia se tornava mais intensa.

– Por que eu teria ciúmes se eu sei que você não consegue me deixar em paz? – a voz sussurrada e rouca de excitação arrepiou Milo.

– Tem razão – puxou o queixo do outro e deu-lhe um selinho demorado, mordendo o seu lábio inferior em seguida, antes de sussurrar – Por mais que seja muito divertido irritar um francês esnobe, não seria capaz de trocá-lo assim, porque é quase insuportável a maneira como eu te amo,_ ágape mou_.

Beijaram-se de forma intensa e ficaram um tempo se acariciando, ali mesmo, no sofá, até ouvirem novamente o ronronar, agora um pouco mais alto. Soltaram-se ligeiramente e viram Jean sentado no chão, logo abaixo deles, segurando um brinquedinho fofo entre os dentes pontiagudos. Assim que os dois se ajeitaram e novamente sentaram no estofado, Jean pulou no meio deles. Para a surpresa de ambos, o bichinho soltou o brinquedo no colo de Milo e se esfregou manhosamente na perna dele.

– Parece que temos um tipo de ciumento diferente entre nós – riu-se Camus.

Milo afagou o pelo curtinho de Jean e o pegou no colo, sussurrando com os lábios bem próximo de suas orelhas.

– Eu também amo muito você, _gatáki mou_ (2).

**Fim!**

* * *

**(1): **é um gato de origem francesa, tem o pelo cinza, bem chumbado, parece até que é azul e os olhos são lindos! Escolhi essa raça, em especial, pela origem xD e por condizer muito com a personalidade que eu idealizei do Camus: calmo, silencioso, sereno, mas muito dócil e amável, se apega demais ao dono se for tratado com amor e carinho. Pra quem quiser conhecer um pouco mais sobre ele, aqui o link do wkipédia: wiki/Chartreux

**(2): **não estou certa da ortografia, mas significa "meu gatinho".

Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima! \o/**  
**


End file.
